Saviors
by Hope A
Summary: After Cavalry. This is what I would have liked to see happen between Fred and Wesley. I am a huge WesFred fan. Angelus is free roaming L.A and Wesley and gang need to figure out how to kill the beast. this is only chapter 1, please read & review!


Saviors

After Cavalry. I recently watched season 4 on DVD and really enjoyed the scenes between Fred and Wesley. Once she and Gunn were officially over I figured there was a chance for Wesley to move in but it didn't happen the way I would have liked. Fred hinted that she and Wesley could possibly be more than friends but things get in the way, like Lilah showing up and Faith being brought in. This story is an attempt at what I would have liked happened. I have not written anything since the show ended. I was I denial for a while and then had writers block and was so upset at Fred's death I haven't had the courage (or any ideas) to write again. So here goes nothing. Please review and e kind, constructive criticism welcome. Oh yeah, Joss and Co. owns all. They are gods and I, a mere mortal.

I did not like the Cordelia/Connor relationship arc so I am probably not going to mention them too much, if at all. The central characters will be Wesley, Fred, Angelus and Lorne (they're my favorites) and occasionally Gunn, too add to the drama.

Given circumstances:

Angelus is free roaming L.A.

The sun is still blotted out.

Wesley is still trying to gather more information about the Beast and how to defeat it.

Gunn and Fred are officially over.

Lilah is dead.

Lorne's protection spell was broken. It was only temporary and has worn off, unbeknownst to everyone.

OPEN: Fred is in the office going over the books referencing the Beast. She has been researching for hours while Connor, Gunn and Wesley are out looking for Angelus. Lorne is talking to some of his contacts.

"Ahh!" Fred grunts as she slams a book down on the desk out of frustration and takes off her glasses.

Just then Angelus walks up behind her and leans in close to smell her hair. Fred freezes and knows that he is behind her.

"Mmm" Angelus moans as he sweeps hair away from her neck. Fred's entire body tensed up. "You might not want to move right now," Angelus hissed into her ear. Fred clenched every muscle in her body, trying not to show that she was nervous. She began to breath more heavily though and Angelus could smell her fear. "I sense your fear. That's not very smart Fred", Angelus teased.

Fred looked on the desk for anything she could grab without him catching her. As she was about to grasp a pencil, he turned her around to face him. She let out a small scream and composed herself. She stared directly into his eyes, searching for a trace of Angel, even though she knew she wouldn't find him. Then he began running his hand over her hip up her body.

"Don't touch me," Fred said angrily.

"Oh Fred I'm hurt. You seemed to like it when Gunn touched you, or better yet Wesley" Angelus harassed. Angelus nuzzled into the curve of her neck, but did not bite down. She kissed her neck and licked up to her ear. Fred winced and turned her head away.

"Get off of me" she said in a somewhat threatening tone.

"Ha ha ha" Angelus laughed. "What are you going to do Fred?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure you're too weak to stop me.

"The no demon violence spell is cast so you can't hurt me," Fred said, trying to sound confident.

"Oh I think I can" Angelus said smiling viciously. Angelus slapped Fred, causing her to fall onto the desk. Fred grabbed her cheek and looks up at him in horror.

"It can't be. The spell must have worn off" Fred said frightened now.

"Oh shucks. Too bad" Angelus said leaning over her. "Now I guess I can pretty much do what ever I want huh?' Angelus teased. At that moment Fred grabbed a pen off the desk and jammed it into Angelus' neck. "Ahh, you little bitch!" Angelus yelled as she pulled the pen out of his neck.

In that moment Fred ran from the office into the lobby hoping someone else would be there to help, but she was alone. Angelus followed her out into the lobby.

"Fred" Angelus called as he entered the lobby. She was nowhere to be seen. He knew she didn't have time to run outside or even upstairs. He could smell her though. "Fred" Angelus called again as he approached the front desk of the hotel. Fred was hiding behind the large pillar armed with a tranquilizer. "Boo!" Angelus yelled as he sneaked around the pillar to scare Fred. She screamed as she shot the gun and missed.

"Oops, you missed" he laughed. Fred hit him over the head with the gun and tried to run past him, but he was too quick for her. She grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to his body as he clasped his hand around her neck.

Just then Wesley entered the hotel and saw Fred being trapped by Angelus.

"Wesley" Fred said barely audible as her air supply was being cut off.

"Fred!" Wesley yelled as he ran over to her. He took the gun from her hand and shot Angelus in the arm. With his last bit of strength Angelus threw a now close to unconscious Fred almost half way across the lobby as Wesley shot at him again. Angelus fell backwards to the ground as Fred slid on the floor into the round sofa sitting in the middle of the lobby. Wesley rushed over to her and helped her sit up as she coughed to regain airflow in her lungs.

"I'm sorry. I know I am so stupid. I can't believe he was able to hurt me again" Fred said both winded and angry.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" Wesley said rubbing her back.

"Yes it is!" Fred said almost yelling. "I'm sick of being rescued. I should be able to take care of myself," she said rubbing her throat. Wesley just looked down and couldn't think of anything comforting to say without sounding patronizing.

"I'll go get you a glass of water," he said as he stood and headed for the refrigerator.

"Thanks" Fred whispered. Fred was more embarrassed than angry that Angelus was able to hurt her again. She also felt bad that she lashed out at Wesley when she knew he was just trying to make her feel better. Fred realized Wesley was always the one who saved her, or helped her. He helped her plot revenge against her old professor who sent her to Pylea, he helped save her the first time Angelus grabbed her and now this. Wesley also saved her life when Gunn went to him for help, when the slugs from Quortoth infected Fred, though Fred didn't know that. She knew how he felt about her, but she knew, at the time, Charles loved her too, he was just never able to save her. Was Wesley's love for Fred stronger than Gunn's love for her? Or did Wesley idolize Fred because he wanted what he couldn't have?

When Wesley came back into the lobby Fred was just staring at the floor in a sort of trance. He could tell she was in deep thought about something.

"Here", he said handing her a glass of water.

"What . . .oh, thank you", she said smiling as she received the glass.

"I know you don't want me to ask you this, but . . . are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm fine now" she said. She looked down again, almost ashamed. Wesley was a bit puzzled. Then Fred looked back up at him, her eyes big and sorrowful. "I'm sorry," she whispered almost inaudible.

"For what?" he asked a bit concerned now.

"For Gunn, or what happened and for the way I have been treating you", she said in reply.

"Oh, that was not your fault, we-" Wesley began but Fred cut him off.

"I know but I'm ashamed of the way we treated you last year. I should have tried to understand what happened. I had no right to tell you not to come back here. You know that expression, 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone'?" Fred asked. Wesley nodded. "Well, I realize now just how important you are to us. And I don't just mean because of your book smarts, though that is most helpful. I don't know if I would even be alive if you hadn't come back," she said looking at him with tears in her eyes. She felt like such a baby sometimes. She pushed back the tears, trying to be strong.

Wesley just looked at her lovingly. Not knowing what to say.

"Fred, I . . .. I care about you more than I can say, and what happened last year is in the past, I would have come back to help you no matter what" he replied.

"But why?" she asked not understanding how a man that she doesn't love, and she didn't let love her, could care about her so much.

"Because, I . . .I" Wesley stammered a little trying to make the words come out of his mouth, but he did not want to scare Fred off. Just then they both heard Angelus laughing. Wesley turned around to see Angelus on the floor. He stood grabbing the tranquilizer gun and approached him slowly. He knew the two tranquilizers would last more than a few minutes. "Fred, go grab some wire. It's in the office in the cabinet, second shelf" Wesley ordered. She nodded as she scurried into the office. Wesley raised the gun and pointed it at Angelus just in case he woke up, he would be prepared.

Fred came back out with two long pieces of wire.

"Here" she said handing Wesley the wire. He handed her the gun and took the two pieces.

"Aim this at him, while I tie this around his hands and feet" Wesley said. "Don't fire unless I say so, okay?" Wesley said taking precaution in assuring their safety. She nodded. Wesley then proceeded to tie Angelus' feet and hands with the wire, rather tightly. Angelus' laughter subsided and he went back into a completely unconscious state. "Give me the gun" Wesley ordered. Fred handed him the gun. "I think he is okay for right now. We'll have to keep an eye on him until Gunn gets back, then we'll move him to the basement" Wesley said.

"I thought he was with you?' she asked. "Weren't you and Charles and Connor looking for Angelus?" she asked.

"Yes, but we split up to cover more territory" he said. "I'm not sure where Gunn is right now. I knew Angelus would come back here though," he said looking at him.

"How did you know that?" she asked. "I mean if you hadn't come when you did – I don't know what would have happened," she said.

"I figured he'd come here looking for answers and knowing we would go and look for him, that you would probably be here," he said. He turned back to her. "I know this is awful to say, but he knew he could get what he wanted if you were here. He can easily overpower you and it wouldn't be hard for him to take you out," he said.

"I know" Fred replied. Wesley was surprised at her answer and expected her to fight him on his statement but he knew he was right and so did she. "Look Wesley I-" she began but was cut off by Gunn entering the hotel.

"Hey, we searched everywhere, there is no trace of him" he began as he descended the front steps. "And I see you guys did and already captured him" he finished.

"He came in a little while ago, I assume looking for material related to the beast," Wesley said.

"Yeah. So everything is alright then?" he asked, to no one in particular but mainly referring to Fred.

"Yeah, Wesley and I took care out it" she said. But just as she said it she knew Gunn probably realized that Wesley came to save the day, again.

"Right, well let's get him in the basement" Gunn said. "Connor, let's go," he said calling him to help. Wesley handed Fred the gun, as he went to help Connor and Gunn bring Angelus into the basement.

"Let me help you" Wesley said.

"No." Gun stated matter-a-factly. "I mean we got it, we don't need you help," he said. Wesley just looked at him.

"Charles" Fred said in a tone a mother would use on her child who wasn't playing nice with the other children.

"No, it's alright. You're right. We'll wait up here in case anything should happen" Wesley said turning and walking towards Fred. He knew that would anger Gunn, but at this point he didn't care. With a sigh Gunn and Connor brought Angelus to the basement.

"What is the matter with you?" Fred asked walking toward Wesley.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean, if you don't stop talking to Charles like that, he'll fight you again," she said sounding more concerned than angry.

"I didn't say anything upsetting" Wesley said.

"You both have an attitude with each other that needs to stop. I know he was being stubborn and obviously didn't hide the fact that he's mad at you. But maybe you could be the bigger man and just get over it" she said.

"I guess that's my problem then. I can't get over it. And I don't mean to sound childish, but I am not the one who started the fight, if you remember" he said rather upset now. He couldn't remember a time when he ever spoke to Fred in that tone.

"Fine, forget it. I hope you both get your asses kicked," she said as she stormed off past him towards the front doors. Then she turned around to say something else to Wesley. "You after that whole thing with Charles was over, I really thought we'd be able to –" she began but was cut off abruptly. Wesley had no time to react or even warn Fred. The beast came charging into the hotel. Fred turned to face him, but he tossed her aside like she weighed nothing. She flew across the lobby, hitting a pillar and falling to the ground. Wesley had no time to go and check on Fred. He ran to the weapons cabinet to find something, anything. The beast made his way to Wesley, grabbed him by the neck and held him up a good 5 feet above the floor. Wesley wrapped his hands around the beast's, gasping for breath. He tried to keep consciousness but was failing as everything began to fade to black. . . . .

To be continued.


End file.
